


Christmas in the Bunker

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Someone gets a Christmas wish.





	Christmas in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gabriel Monthly Challenge--I've been wanting to write this since December 1 (part of why it ended up not being canon-compliant) and haven't had time until now. The dialogue prompt was, 'What, no presents under the tree for me?'

**"What, no presents under the tree for me?"** Gabriel sauntered up to the little group gathered around the Christmas tree in the library. He was surprised to see two of his brothers there--Castiel he had expected; Lucifer he had not. Sam had his phone out and was filming Jack opening a present--Gabriel peered inside the box with his archangel powers and then frowned. No, his favorite nephew and nephilim was _not_ getting a machete for Christmas. He snapped his fingers and placed a much more appropriate gift in the box. 

There was a chorus of 'Gabriel!'s and one 'Brother!' and an 'Uncle,' but Gabriel's entrance was upstaged when a blotchy brown head pushed open the box Jack was unwrapping and attacked his face with its tongue. Most of those gathered just stared--there definitely had NOT been a puppy in the box five minutes ago.

Castiel made it over to Gabriel and hugged him first. "How are you alive?" the blue-eyed angel asked. "We saw you die." 

Gabriel laughed and slapped the seraph's back. "Psssh. Like you're one to talk. Rumors of my death have been greatly--well, you know. It just took me a while to get back, what with Crazy Mikey being in charge over there and my grace being low."

"He didn't follow you, did he?" Castiel sounded concerned. 

Gabriel wondered vaguely if the seraph ever sounded unconcerned. "Nope! He's still in the other universe, pouting because you all got away from him."

"Did you do that?" Dean demanded suddenly, pointing at the puppy who was now happily wrestling on the floor with Jack. 

"...Mmmmaybe," Gabriel admitted, eyes twinkling. The boys' mother and the two hot redheads stood up to give him hugs that were over much too quickly, in his opinion. Lucifer nodded carefully to him from across the room, a wary expression on his face, and Gabriel nodded back. They could talk later; for now, it was Christmas. 

"Dude, we do NOT have room OR time for a dog in the bunker!" Dean protested. 

"Don't worry, Dean, I'll take care of him!" Jack was still trapped under the puppy, but apparently following the conversation. "I'll feed him and walk him and pick up after him, I promise!"

Meanwhile, Gabriel locked eyes with Sam, who still hadn't said anything. The hunters' currently brown eyes were wide, his jaw had dropped, and he had his phone trained on nothing now, even though it was still recording. Sam blinked and closed his mouth, then set his phone aside. He stood, and crossed the room in two huge strides. "Gabriel," he said, as he gathered the archangel up in his arms for a big hug. 

Gabriel felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "Merry Christmas, Sam," he replied.


End file.
